Points Of Time
by lovingthis
Summary: "Jess was better than Marianne, right? Jess was perfect… Which was exactly why he couldn't have her. Jess was perfect and he wasn't." -Becker has made his decision but for how long can he stick to it? Follows Bounty Hunter and Line Of Sight. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! IT'S ME! Don't you worry I am alive and well! Been doing SO much over the past few weeks at uni! *wipes away bead of sweat*

But here I am! With more story for you!

Chapter one is just a shorty- it was always going to be. I'm uploading this because I feel bad that it's been so long! I have up to chapter 4 written but need to finish 4 write chapter 5 and possibly 6 and then I have another load of ready written chapters after that - Yes, that's right, I decided to add stuff in, even when the story was almost complete! *facepalm*

As I have a stupidly large number of contact hours a week at uni- I have 24 whereas my flat mates have them ranging from 8 to 16- I cannot guarantee lots of updates. But I will whenever possible to keep you happy.

Remember, I never start to post a story that I wont finish - not even the others that seem to be gathering dust! I'm still thinking about them! Just struggling to get the time to write it down! - I promise it will be done!

S,o here we are, at the beginning of story 3 in Line Of Sight series! I'm glad you're all still with me as we embark on more of this adventure and see what our -debatably- favourite soldier does. (You all know how I feel for Lawrence!)

This chapter is dedicated to YouHaveLovelyHair as when I read chapter 22 of If Tomorrow Never Comes a little action that Becker did reminded me of what I'd written here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Jess?"<p>

The co-ordinator stiffened as his hand touched her shoulder. "Yes, Becker?"

He pulled at her to spin the chair around before crouching in front of her, resting his arms on her knees. Bounty nudged at his elbow, asking for attention but he ignored her and looked up in the general direction of Jess's face.

"What did Marianne say?"

"I- It doesn't matter."

Anyone could hear the way her voice wobbled.

"It does, Jess. I don't want her to have upset you."

Jess scrunched up her face, if only he knew exactly how hard it was for her to have seen the women that Becker preferred over her.

"Are- Are you two back together?"

The blind man's eyes flickered over the area of her face. He wished so much he could see, wished he could read her expression and not have to hear the nonchalant falseness she had placed in her voice. Giving up he leant his head on his arms, practically in her lap.

Jess's arms twitched resisted the urge to start stroking his hair.

"I, I don't know."

All desire to touch Becker fled at his words and her heart caught in her throat. She wasn't sure what hurt her more, the idea that Becker was with someone or the idea that he was with her while _knowing_ that Marianne had upset her. Did she really mean that little to him? He knew that she had been upset, that was the reason he was crouched in front of her. So why did it not matter to him? Why was he going to the woman who caused her pain? Jess let the tears fall from her eyes, glad that he couldn't see what she was doing. Glad he couldn't see how much he hurt her, how much power he had over her.

"Jess?"

Not trying to keep her emotions inside meant she knew she had full control of her voice. "I have to get back to work."

"Jess,- I-"

Becker wanted to explain. He wanted to let Jess know how he hated this. He wanted to let her know that it was _she_ he knew he could be happy with. But… He loved Marianne, he just couldn't resist her. Yet he also hated her so much. She made him feel like he wasn't good enough, which is one of the reasons he couldn't stay away. He _needed _to be able to prove to her, to himself, to the world, that he was good enough. He needed…

"I have to work, Becker."

He pushed gently at her knees, returning to his feet. Then Becker placed a hand on her shoulder, leant forward and bushed his lips on her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Jess watched as he walked away with Bounty, glad his kiss had missed her tears. As he turned to corner, his puppy wagging her tail, there was one question ringing through her mind: what was he apologising for?

* * *

><p>Damn that man! Is he blind?<p>

Oh...

Wait...

Woops! Awkward tutle...

Anyways! People leave me a review to let me know you're still here and reading- it will cheer me up when I return from the rest of my lectures today. (What idiot thought that 7 hours in one day was a good idea?)

Go on make me happy and I'll have Bounty give you a big kiss- providing that you're not allergic or afraid of dogs...

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't written more of the missing chapters as I've been cooking every night for the whole flat, attending lots of lectures and spending all my should be sleeping/writing time, reading stories here! I'm sorry! I'm dying of sudden work overload- or is it sleep deprivation?- so I thought I'd google Richard Armitage for motivation- it didn't work as well as I hoped so I threw in some Mansfield- Same problem- SO I had a brain wave which was add another chapter and read lovely reviews from my lovely readers!

When The Wind Stands Fair, Simpa007, Kedern, BrightBlues123, Cehsja, maggiegurl, Beccat968, The Sheep Of Destiny and wormhole physics 101 (you added me on alerts so I'm guessing it's for this story.)

Where are my reviews from you all eah? You evidently like it enough to want to read more! :P Yep yep I'm trying to guilt you. Is it working? ;)

Now, I don't own Primeval but I really wouldn't mind having Mr. Mansfield drop and give me twenty… you'll understand if you've read YHLH's story of the missing scene from If Tomorrow Never Comes. :D

This is more Becker struggling.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>In the following weeks Becker was torn. He loved Marianne and the knowledge killed him, it hurt so badly that he wanted to run, he knew what she was like, he knew their history... But she had come to him, he wasn't the one who had been chasing after the other, as had always been the case in their relationship. This was progress. Marianne had been at <em>his<em> door, she had seen him and realised how much he meant to her. Marianne had changed for the better, surely, and if he didn't give it a shot then he would always regret it.

A small part of himself noted that he was also selfish in his yearning for her, for the normality she provided, back when he had sight, back when he was nearly good enough, back when… back when he couldn't ask for more.

Jess was less like her normal self around him. She had just got to the point when she felt confident enough to launch into her cute little rambles around him, now she seemed to draw back into herself. Becker often paused outside the hub area, listening to her laughing with Lawrence, Matt and Emily after they'd returned from an anomaly site.

Yet when he made the steps to the ADD, Jess would quieten down, turning her attention back to the ADD.

It tore into his heart every time. He felt like he'd lost one of his best friends.

He didn't even gain much in return, a partner, yes. A woman who he loved, sure. But there was something not quite right about the entire situation. Becker found comfort in having Marianne around of an evening. He felt less alone with her company, even if it was somewhat distracted by the TV. It was true, he loved Bounty and her presence was a great relief to him. But Marianne was a human, a human he could talk to, he could hold, he could almost feel normal with.  
>Except for the times that she made a point of his blindness.<p>

-/-

"What are the clouds like today, Mari?"

"What?"

"The clouds." Becker tilted his face towards the sky. "We used to watch them when we started dating, remember? What colour are they? Are they a large blanket covering the sky or do they have shape? Or both, with depth that you have to watch the sky to find?"

"They're clouds, Becker." Marianne spoke with disinterest. "They're grey. Ooh! Discount!"

A small hand left his and Becker heard his girlfriend's feet leave in the direction of whichever shop had caught her attention. He was now glad beyond relief that he had insisted on bringing Bounty, despite their open dislike to one another.

He figured that in time Bounty would start to be nice to Marianne, she had started to be polite after he told her to be kind to Jess. Then again, the chocolate bribery _had_ helped. He wondered if Marianne would give Bounty some chocolate if he bought some and suggested it.

It wasn't the right way, he knew, Jess had been thoughtful enough to try and make peace with Bounty. The dog was clever and understood Jess's intentions. Becker doubted that forcing Marianne to do the same would have the desired affect.

Marianne didn't like dogs and Bounty knew it. Not three days had passed since Marianne appeared at Becker's door before the woman kicked up a fuss.

"Why the hell would you get a dog, Becks? I mean you know I hate them! Why would you do this to me?"

"This may surprise you, Marianne, but I can't just casually walk around like someone with sight. I need an aid."

Marianne was shocked by the comment, it wasn't like Becker to admit needing help.

"Oh. My. God. What the hell has happened to you? I mean… really? Who are you?"

For a split second Becker thought that Marianne was concerned about his health, maybe she worried that the accident had damaged him further than they thought.

"I mean, you would _never_ have dreamt about buying a dog before because _you cared about me_. Do you not care about me anymore? Why are you doing this to me, Becks? Look at her. LOOK AT HER DAMN IT! She's growling at me! Make her stop it! BECKER!"

And that was the relationship between two of the most prominent women in Becker's life at that point in time.

* * *

><p>And now you know how I chose the title!<p>

- I don't know why, I loved writing the "Ooh! Discount!" If you want to make Marianne more annoying - not sure if it's possible- read the "Oh. My. God." as if she's Janice from Friends!  
>I do not like Marianne. Damn it!<p>

Let me know what you think and please help with the motivation my lovely people! :)

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Honey! I'm ho-ome!

Did you miss me?

Esmerelda Diana Parker, you're reading but not reviewing- you've been here with me from the start and would love to hear what you're thoughts are on it's progression! :D

And DIDIMIL, thanks for adding this to story alert- you've been reading since Line Of Sight was still going too. As with EDP, I'd love to hear what you think of how it's going! Thanks!

Okay - last two chapters had a total of 2000 words- as a physics/math geek it made me happy and I felt the need to share!

Here is a little bit (Well it's really a longun!) of what ALP has dubbed "Beckance."

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becker felt depressed at the entire situation, unable to distract himself in his work as he had once done. Just as he was getting his life back on track he felt like he was losing control again.<p>

He needed someone to talk to. He missed Jess and desperately wished it was she he could turn to. But she wasn't the same around him. He needed someone he could trust, someone who would understand his ARC troubles as well as his personal life. the first person he thought of was Matt. But despite their closeness and the fact Becker truly did trust Matt with his life, Matt didn't know Marianne. Matt didn't know the history or the depth to which his feelings had gone. Becker needed someone who knew that too. He needed... He needed…

He needed Lawrence.

Calling and meeting his friend in a spare ARC room, Becker pulled Bounty to his lap and confided everything in the other man. He told him of the way Bounty had reacted to Marianne, of how he wasn't sure what was right and what was wrong, how he felt Jess wasn't being herself around him and that he felt that all the progress he had made had slipped away.  
>Becker poured his heart out to the only person he could truly talk to.<p>

True to brotherly form, Lawrence told Becker to get a grip on himself.

"Man, really?" He frowned at Becker's pure stupidity when it came to his own life.

"What?"

"One. You know Marianne doesn't like dogs. Bounty knows that too so you can't fix it; get over it or leave Marianne.  
>"Two. You're doing better than ever before so don't you start digging yourself into a hole by thinking negatively.<br>"And three. Why do you think Jess is behaving differently?"

Becker blinked his unseeing eyes in surprise at his friend's decisive statements, his head reeling from the other man's words.

"Uh, well, I don't know what she and Mari said to each other."

Lawrence rolled his eyes. "Sure _that's_ what the problem is!"

The sarcasm in his tone had Becker confused. "What?"

"You honestly think that Jess is being funny because of something Marianne did?"

"What else is there?

Lawrence sighed. He was now stuck in the terrible situation where he either had to embarrass Jess by telling Becker exactly what was wrong, say nothing and watch the affair play out or repeatedly smack Becker around the face until he figured out that he was being stupid.

While the third was tempting- he chose the second option.

"So, what is it that's worrying you?"

"Mari said something and Jess left without saying _anything._ This is _Jess_ I'm talking about. She isn't like that and I think something could seriously be wrong."

"Why is that worrying you?"

Becker got a bit annoyed at the repeated question.

"Because it's not like her!"

"That's not what I asked. I asked why the fact that it isn't like her is worrying you."

"Because… Because…" Becker stopped stroking Bounty and she started to paw at him. "Because… If Jess started being really quiet would it worry you?"

"Yes, it would."

"Then why are you asking why it would worry me? Our reasons are the same."

"I would be worried because Jess is a sweet young lady and it's not right to see her acting differently."

"Exactly!" Becker was glad he had made his point.

Lawrence frowned. His good friend really hadn't understood. Personally, he would be worried because he cares about her as a close colleague. Becker cared about her for very different reasons, he was just ignoring it, hiding it.

Perhaps, he thought, it was that Becker was trying so hard to feel normal he was living in the past, back when he had sight and dated Marianne. Perhaps, because of it, he couldn't see what was in front of him.

The not-so-new head of ARC security suppressed a sigh. He wasn't going to meddle in the situation. It wasn't like him to act like that. Plus, he was smart enough to know that Becker would not approve of such an action and the best way for him to care for his friend would be to try and guide him down the right path but still allow him to make his own mistakes.

During Lawrence's thoughts Becker was having his own.

"Wait. You said that you think Jess is a 'sweet young lady'?"

"I do think so."

"_How_ sweet?"

Lawrence grinned at the defensive tone in Becker's voice despite the fact the man tried to feign almost disinterest. How could his friend not see that it was Jess he cared for? Or why was he ignoring it? Becker would be so much happier with her.

"Extremely…" He trailed off the word just to see the blind man's reaction.

"As in… You would..?" Becker sounded scared, annoyed and a dash more than a little possessive.

"I wouldn't."

The expression of relief on Becker's face had his friend biting back a laugh. "Why not?"

"I don't think even _I_ could have Jess if I tried!"

Becker smiled at his friends cockiness. The sad thing was, he had reason to be cocky. He _could _get almost any girl he wanted.

"Why not?" Of course Becker didn't want to encourage Lawrence to go after Jess. But that didn't stop him wanting to be sure that Lawrence wasn't going to try in the future.

"Are you blind!"

Becker pulled a face.

"You weren't born it, Becks, so stop being precious. She's not interested in me and I'm not going to try because well… We both know I _could_ convince her to date me but she wouldn't be happy with it really."

"You really are a half decent guy."

"Why do you seem so shocked?" Lawrence pretended to be insulted.

"I've known you for fourteen years now, Law. In those years I've often wondered…"

"Shut up!"

"So not Jess?"

"Not Jess."

"Good."

Both men knew that Becker hadn't meant to say the last words out loud. Lawrence decided that since Becker was the one who put it out there he had reason to question.

"Why good?"

"Because…" Becker's quick mind searched for a reasonable answer. "I don't want any of my team being distracted by the likes of you."

"The likes of me?"

"You know your reputation!"

"I'm hurt!"

"No you're not!" The two men laughed before Becker continued again, decided to see how his replacement got on with the team. "So… Abby? "

"Abby? Yeah she's cute."

"I knew you'd think so."

"I'm not _interested_ in her. I mean she's with Connor!"

"How do you get on with him?"

"Good. He's interesting to talk to when he gets down to it on the science side."

"And out on the field?"

"He's pretty good. Okay shooting abilities and does it well."

"You don't think he can be clumsy, danger seeking..?"

"Clumsy? Never! He rarely does anything that can put himself in danger either. Why would you think that?"

"Well, he's always been the one who gets in trouble. One of the first things I heard him say was he got locked in a museum toilet for eight hours!"

"That is, honestly, nothing like what I've seen."

"But he… It's what I always complai- SHIT!"

"What?"

"The phone call. FRICK!" Becker covered his face with his hands and Bounty looked at him in confusion from the floor, having jumped down then he first shouted. "I had a go at him about not belonging on the field and hindering our work."

"Smooth move."

"Not helping, Law."

"What do you expect me to say, Beck? I mean if he was as bad as you said he was you really did a number on him."

"Law!"

"I'm telling you straight, man. You need to sort that mess out!"

As Bounty whined at her master's lack of attention to her Becker realised; he had really hurt Connor.

* * *

><p>Oh Becker- you go for comfort and then realise you've messed up worse than you thought in a totally unrelated matter!<p>

What are we going to do with you?

*Thinks of the reviews from ALP and YHLH which I'm sure will contain uses of Becker... I know you guys now!)

Let me know what you all think please and thank you!

Cookies for everyone who does. And if you're not into cookies you can have muffins! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Alright- I'm tired, worked up, burnt out and not quite bordering on grumpy- but one wrong word and I will be there.

So I am going to upload! :)

I've decided to dedicate this chapter to MouseyJayne for sticking with these stories and almost constantly leaving lovely little reviews. THANK YOU!

Now, would you all please sit back, relax and...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Jess hated it. She couldn't help but feel like she was just a surplus person easily disposed to sit on the sidelines until Becker wanted to see her again. It was the gnawing knowledge that Becker didn't care enough about her to tell Marianne where to go. He knew that she had been upset. He <em>knew<em> it and still he was with her. Jess just felt like she was being strung along. One minute she and Becker were having a good time, then next, when his beautiful ex showed up, she was crying and Becker was getting himself his girlfriend back. It was a feeling that neared close to humiliation that constantly ached inside of her.

Despite the feeling, Jess couldn't bring herself to actively avoid Becker, her pride wouldn't let her. She would, however, talk to him as little as possible. She wasn't going to be rude, she was going to do everything for Becker that she had already promised herself that she would do, help him with clothes, do a large amount of the paperwork that should be his or Lawrence's responsibility and all the social norms, birthdays, group gatherings etc. If Becker directly asked her for help that only she could do, she would. But when it was just between herself and him, something un ARC related or easy to get out of, she wasn't going to suffer. She didn't want to.

A draw at the bottom of the ADD, the one Bounty first retrieved a bar of chocolate from, contained a carefully wrapped package she had purchased and placed there a few weeks previous, waiting for the right time to give it to Becker. Jess had meant to take it with her the day Marianne had shown up at Becker's door, but she had decided against it as she was also taking him Lord Of The Rings on DVD. It was only going to gather dust, now.

Tapping away at the ADD to check in on her most heartbreaking obsession, Jess saw Becker chatting to Lawrence. The easy smile on his face as they laughed took her mood to a new low. She should be happy for him. She really should. The young girl remembered the day Becker lost his sight- how could she ever forget?- and how she had wondered if he had a girlfriend then. She had never thought to ask if it _had_ been him visiting her that made him close to the site. She never would. But what made her think back to that day was how she had promised herself that she would try to be happy for him, she wouldn't cling to him. Why couldn't she do that again? Why couldn't she shrug up a smile and be happy for him? What had changed since then that made her feel that she could act possessively towards a man who had a girlfriend?

Jess's mood stayed low as she couldn't find a reason. She was sure that, once again, she had made a fool of herself by allowing herself to get so attached to Becker.

It hurt.

-/-

"Connor."

"'right, Becker?"

"Yeah. Umm.. I wanted to talk to you about before I was back here."

Connor froze. He wasn't good at touchy feely things. If Becker wanted to talk to him about how he'd felt in that time then he would be no use.

"Um. Okay. What's up?"

"I wanted to- ask- about something that happened."

Connor started to worry- Maybe Becker knew what he had done to the delivery guy. Maybe he knew that the delivery guy had been cheating him from money- Maybe…

"Connor?"

There had been a long pause.

"Sorry. Sure what is it?"

Becker's face twisted for a moment as he struggled. Connor felt all the more apprehensive for the action. He was used to the stoic Becker who would stand, ask, give nod of thanks and leave. Not human flesh and bone who could easily been torn down. It seemed a cruel description- the idea of Becker being emotionless, Connor didn't think that in the slightest- but Becker had always been so professional, always been able to be in such calm control. The turbulence of Becker's recent life lead to a totally different person.

"I called you."

"Oh."

Although Abby had expressed concern over Connor's sudden care when it came to anomalies, no-one truly understood how much Becker's words had torn the older man. Connor had always thought that, despite their frequent disagreements, they were good friends and Becker would look at him almost like a role model. That Becker didn't think he was good at his job, or was a hazard to his own, deeply hurt. Becker's reaction to his "seeing" device hadn't made him feel much better. Connor had tried to make it as a sort of apology for Becker being blinded not himself. It was a strange concept but he felt that it was the right thing for him to do. It wasn't fair that Becker had one accident and was blinded.  
>As such, Becker's rejection of it had hurt him further. True, Becker didn't know that he was trying to make amends by creating the object, but it still hurt - although the memory of Nick and the feeling that he himself hadn't changed too much, even after the Cretaceous, was a small favour.<p>

"I- Well…" Becker struggled, he wasn't good with apologies.

And then he remembered another time, another man who wasn't good with apologies.

"Sorry, mate. It was out of order."

Connor grinned, although Becker couldn't see it. "No worries, man." Then he realised where Becker's words came from and his smile widened. "Just don't call me a 'house wife' again!"

The two men laughed and immediately Becker's spirits lifted.

* * *

><p>Why can't I just leave these people in peace?<p>

*Sighs and shakes head*

I have dentist on Friday and not looking forward so I may try and update that day so that I'll cheer up.

We live in hope, right?

Let me know what you think!

Thank you my lovelies- as shown by my dedication for this chapter I really do appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

TipsyLady- 1. Love the name. 2. Thank you for adding this to alerts! I take it to mean you've just started reading this series? Please do let me know what you think! :)

Guys, thank you! I mean being given god luck for the dentist, getting reminded that "dentists put their fingers in your mouth so you can bite them" and being asked how I am today really made me happy! You really are so lovely!

Here's a little reward for being pretty fantastic!

Ironically, I started writing this chapter ages ago. That it's at this time of the year is a complete coincidence! !

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The beginning of November soon came about and Marianne quickly left Becker to go out with her friends.<p>

"Where're you going?"

"God, Becker! Stop trying to smother me! I need my space!"

"I was just asking!"

"I'm going to the fireworks."

"What?"

"Urgh! Don't you _ever_ look at the date? It's the fifth of November."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well it's not like you want to go. You can't see them."

"I know, Marianne."

"It's not like I'm in the wrong here."

"I didn't say you were."

"Good. Because I'm not."

"I know." There was a pause. "Who're you going with?"

"Why do you need to know? Why do you feel the constant need to check up on me?"

"I- I don't, Mari. I was just showing an interest."

"Good." From the tone of her voice it was clear she didn't mean it and Bounty started to growl unhappily from her place on the floor.

Marianne had point blank refused to allow the girl on the sofa so, every time the woman was there, poor Bounty sat on the other side of her master's feet, waiting for the moment she would be the alpha female again.

"I'm just going to be with the normal lot."

"Oh. Have fun."

"Good. Bye." She kissed him.

It seemed to be the only thing she enjoyed anymore; his looks. When she was done, Marianne huffed in annoyance and left.

She always seemed annoyed. For the life of him, Becker couldn't figure out why. What could he possibly have done to upset her? He hadn't fussed that she had decided to leave him at home, alone, while she went out and had fun with a number of faceless people. He'd let her go even though he was sure that the 'normal lot' included at least one of Marianne's ex's. He wasn't the jealous type but with Marianne one could never be sure if she were laughing behind your back- or in Becker's case, at his face.  
>Was it because he could no longer take her places? But she'd already been aware of it. She had complained about it the first time she found out about his sight, the day she broke up with him.<br>He shrugged away the thoughts. He had spent so much of his life wondering why Marianne did things that, before she broke up with him, he merely nodded, smiled and accepted that she was as she was. He loved her too much to ponder further.

-/-

Although he had promised himself he wouldn't worry over Marianne, Becker couldn't stop thinking about it the next day. As they waited in awkward silence for the team to return from an anomaly site, Jess picked up on his mood and, despite her aversion, she asked him what was wrong.

For the first time ever, Becker truly opened up to her.

An action which broke the pieces of her shattered heart.

The ache in Becker's voice at his love, the pain of his emotions and uncertainty about his and Marianne's relationship brought tears to her eyes. Why was it that it was now, of all times, that Becker would speak openly to her? Could it not have been a few weeks earlier? Could he not have shown such care for _her_?

Yet, through the hurt she had to ask. She had to delve into the problem and help. The young co-ordinator couldn't help it. She needed to help people and Becker was her weakness.

Jess hated that weakness for making her give in so soon and for the next few days avoided him at all costs, taking her pride and throwing it to hell.

Her guilt at Becker's blindness still gnawed at her. He had said she wasn't to blame, but he was still hurting her. Jess was sure it was unintentional but couldn't help think that she wasn't truly forgiven. Because of it she started to check up on him constantly. Yes, she avoided him, no-one could make her face him. But she always knew where he was, how he had done in the last training session with Matt, what Emily next had planned to help him with. Jess always knew what mood Bounty was in, if the dog was being a mischief maker and upsetting Lester or sticking to her master like glue.

Jess devoted every spare moment to looking over him, making sure that he couldn't be hurt again. Hoping, irrationally, that one day she could save him and earn his forgiveness and love.

* * *

><p>Well, I am *far* too tired to think up anything interesting or inventive to put here so just stick to the drill people!<p>

Hit that button and let me know what you think! :)

Thank you very much, you have no idea how much it means to me that after two long stories and another five chapters that you're still reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter SIX!

Can you believe it? I've updated again! I never thought I'd update this often again! :D

But people seemed to miss the last one *sadface*

Anyway- exam on wednesday and food is cooking for today so I'm off. Just wanted to get this up here and to tell you people to - yes, you've guessed it-

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Becker!"<p>

The soldier had been walking through the corridors, trying to find an excuse to go into the main hub area to be around Jess- although he wouldn't admit it- when he heard a voice call to him.

"Connor?"

"Yeah, yet your ass in here."

Becker did as told, Bounty leading the way. When Connor pushed something into his chest, Becker fumbled for a few moments, trying to catch the object before it fell to the floor.

"What is it?"

"Happy Birthday!"

"It's not my birthday... Is it?"

"No, it's not…" There was a pause. "Well, Happy Now!"

Becker frowned in Connor's direction. "What?"

"It's not a Birthday present, it's a Happy Now present. One for now, just because."

"Umm… thanks?"

"It's an alarm clock. I heard Emily found yours a bit beaten up."

Becker chuckled. "Yeah, I got angry with it. Then cut my feet on it. Had to wear shoes to bed 'cause I couldn't clean it up! But Conn, I didn't replace it because I can't see."

"That's the best part! It's a talking clock."

His eyebrows rose in perfect Becker style.

"Here," Connor took the object out of his arms and started to rip off the pointless gift wrap. He then grabbed Becker's hand and used it to push a button.

_"Eh-oh! It's four-fifteen in the afternoon! Big hug!"_

The younger man frowned. "Is that… _Teletubbies_?" The last word was spoken with a note of horror.

"Isn't it awesome? I programmed the voices."

"I think I'll ask Jess to put an alarm on my phone when I need a wake up call."

"Becker, you've rejected every other thing I've made you! This can't kill you or cause you bodily harm. Please."

Becker pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. He did owe the elder man a lot and he just _knew_ that Connor would be pulling the hurt-lost-puppy-dog look.

"Would you change the voices?"

"_Please?_"

He sighed in defeat and held out his hand. "Thanks, Conn." Then under his breath, "I suppose."

-/-

Leaving the science lab and heading to the main Hub, Bounty stirred before walking in a perkier manner. From the action Becker assumed that Jess was in sight. Then he heard her voice talking to another Techie. Slowing down, to indicate to Bounty he wanted to stop soon, Becker waited until Jess had finished her conversation before asking if he could talk to her.

The girl jumped as she heard Becker's voice. She was facing the opposite direction to him so hadn't seen him arrive. Becker had done that numerous times since he first arrived back at the ARC and still she wasn't used to it.

"Yes, Becker?"

"Can you help me?"

Jess suppressed a sigh. How did Becker know the exact thing to say to back her into a hole? She had to agree there and then, before she knew what it was he wanted. If it were ARC related, fine. If not…

"I suppose. If I can."

Jess watched as a number of emotions passed over Becker's face. He was upset but she couldn't figure out why. She had just said that she would if she could.

What Jess didn't understand was that she'd said it with such regret that it hurt Becker to almost physical pain. She had said what she wanted and what she meant in only five words. No putting her foot in it, no long rambling sentences, none of the normal Jess actions which Becker loved so much. Controlling himself Becker spoke again.

"Connor just gave me this clock and… well…" He pressed the button.

_"Eh-oh! The time is four-thirty-four in the afternoon! Bibberly cheese!"_

"Oh god! Is that Laa-Laa from the Teletubbies?"

"You know it's name?"

"Laa-Laa is the only one who ever said Bi-" Jess stopped talking realising that she was going further in this conversation than she really wanted. "Never mind. What do you want?"

Becker frowned again, Jess's cutting herself off displayed a control she had never had before. Why was she distancing herself from him? He'd never shown her his intentions towards her- when he had them. It wasn't like he had done anything more to her, had he?

He had made things right when he told Jess that he didn't blame her for the accident. He'd worried over her when she'd left his house without a word. He hadn't done anything wrong to her.

Becker sighed and his free hand stretched to rub over Bounty's head and behind an ear.

"I was wondering if you would-" As he paused, he frowned again. Normally, by this stage Jess would have blinked and looked up at him but there was no tail-tale sound of her hair moving to indicate the action. She wasn't brightly smiling, wondering what she could do for him, eager to help. "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted today. Umm…"

Jess's silence was starting to grate. It was unnerving how not being interrupted could interrupt him so much.

"Don't worry. Take your time."

In Becker's head he heard her sentence continue.

_"I mean, I do have things to do, and it's not like I_ want_ you to stay here- I-I- I mean I don't _not_ want you to stay, it's just that you know… you're busy and I'm busy- we are at work, right, and…"_

Jess kept her eyes at the ground, occasionally flickering up to Bounty where she would give a small smile at the not so little puppy and then look back down. Becker was so distracted. Jess could honestly say that she had never seen him like that before. He was always in control and composed. He knew what he wanted to say. A small part of her started to ponder- was this what Marianne did to him? Could he not stop thinking about his girlfriend long enough to put her out of her misery?

Jess looked back at Bounty and smiled another sad smile as the puppy cocked her head, ears pointed out as if thinking.

"Umm… right. I was, um… "

"I do have work to do, Becker. I'm not paid to stand around waiting."

Becker leant back in shock at the tone. "I'm sorry. I-" He took a breath to calm himself to see if he could finally get the words out. "Do you think you could do something about the voice?"

"Connor spent ages trying to make that for you. I'm not going to undo everything he's done for you."

There was a stern disapproval in her voice and an undercurrent of something Becker couldn't quite pick up.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Jessica."

"I know you don't-"

There it was! Becker's heart quickened for half a moment as he heard her voice change after his use of the girl's full name.

"-I'll see what I can do. But Connor will probably have built something in to stop me from doing anything. And his computer skills are way more advanced than mine."

"I wouldn't put it past you, Jess. You seem to be forgetting that you're brilliant."

As he said the words Becker realised what he had to do.

Marianne had to go.

No, he wouldn't be with Jess. He couldn't do that to the girl. But he couldn't be with a women who he didn't think was 'brilliant.'

All he had to do now was break his own heart.

* * *

><p>Oh! Oh! What's this now?<p>

Becker's going to try to break up with her.

If he can get the courage!

Ooh ooh ooh! :D

Let me know what you think folks! :D

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about my mess up for chapter 6 - I edited the formatting, then when to update it- I looked for a 6 at the end of the name (for the chapter) and hit Line Of Sight Chapter 16! Thank you to YHLH and mijo54 (thanks for adding me to fave authors!) for telling me when the wrong chapter was up!

SORRYYYYYYYYYY!

Thank you to SveaR and Xynostaph for adding this to alerts :)

This chapter is dedicated to BethBecker because she's gone into school when she doesn't need to and suffered for it. Proud of you for putting your school work ahead of my suggestion to stay and home and watch Primeval :)

Enjoy this little chappy :)

* * *

><p>Jess hung up the phone after the last call had been finished. She ticked the last box on her pristine crisp list, attached to her clipboard. She, for the past two weeks, had been making preparations for the next event and she was finally sure that it was fully organised.<p>

After checking that Lester hadn't noticed her calling people on ARC time, Jess turned her attention back to the ADD, flicking through the security cameras. She settled on the training grounds, smiling to herself as she opened up her communication set so she could listen to the conversation without intruding.

Matt had been rigorously putting Becker and Bounty through their paces. Each ARC soldier was given extra training on the course which was currently set up. It was an obstacle course with all the perks you never got on your school sports day.

Every day for the past month Matt had taken Becker to the course and hassled him through it. To stop the blind man getting sloppy by remembering the route he had a couple of men on call to change the layout. The men did it on their own time, of course. Other than the small number who had found humour at Becker's initial attempts to get back to the standard he was previously, every man was in awe of his achievements. The pride the ARC soldiers felt at knowing Becker and Bounty, the honour, they were privileged to have to assist them was consuming and they all fought over who would be allowed to help next.

As it was, that assisted Lawrence, who made a competition over it. Whoever did their job to the best standard got to be part of Becker's training. The entire ARC soldier team had begun to work harder and better.

"That wasn't fast enough, Becker. We'll have a small break for Bounty and try again."

Jess smiled at the sound. Matt wasn't cutting Becker even an inch of slack. She loved Matt's concern. It made it easier for her to look after him.

"Matt," he panted, "that was three seconds faster than my Personal Best."

"It's not good enough."

"It's faster than you!" Frustration was clear in his voice.

"You have to rely on Bounty-"

"YES! And we're faster than you!"

"It's not good enough. Being reliant on Bounty means that you have less time to react. Information has to be processed by her, given to you and then you have to process it. You two need to be faster if you're ever going to make it out of this building."

Up until the last sentence Jess had been smiling. It was good to see Matt's concern for his friend and that he wasn't going to let anything slide. It was the comment about Becker leaving the building that had her worried. Was Matt really suggesting that one day Becker could go out on alerts when there could be an incursion?  
>A part of her started to sarcastically ask her why else Becker would be back at the ARC. But the idea of it scared her. There was a difference between getting Becker's fitness up to scratch, making him feel a part of the ARC and sending him out on the field. After all he was blind and that was something that couldn't be ignored.<p>

Jess was distracted from her thoughts when she noticed Matt leaning to pick up a large see-through plastic sack. Freezing the screen and zooming in on the bag she frowned further, then went back to the camera.

"Matt?" She saw him stop moving and lift his head.

"Jess?"

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing?"

"I'm with-"

"-No, no! I can see you." Matt straightened and looked directly up at the camera, having become well acquainted with the security system between the time that Becker left and Lawrence joined the team.

"Then..?"

"Are they tennis balls?"

"Yes. Wh-"

"DO NOT GIVE THEM TO BOUNTY!"

Matt jumped at her shout. "What?"

"She will tear them to pieces. I swear she will eat them alive. Do not introduce her to them!"

"I was only going to use them to-"

"No!" Jess cut him off again. "Do not let her know what a tennis ball is. Just don't. Whatever you're planning wont work."

"Jess, trust me. I know animals, I know Bounty. Relax."

The co-ordinator sighed, giving up on Matt. "Pass me to Becker."

"What?"

"Becker. The guy stood in front of you who's wondering what the hell is going on."

It was true, having only heard Matt's half of the conversation, Becker was extremely confused.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me." Jess spoke flippantly, wanting to get past that bit of conversation before Matt did something stupid. "Don't let Matt give Bounty tennis balls. I promise you: you will never get over it. She will chew and chew and chew. She will want them forever! Please!"

Becker was too confused to realise that Jess was speaking to him as if nothing had ever changed between them.

"Bounty has never chewed anything in her life. It's okay."

Jess frowned at their lack of concern as Becker removed the earpiece and handed it back to Matt.  
>She continued to watch as Matt produced a ball from the bag.<p>

"You don't want to do it." She spoke in the slightly singsong voice of a person who knows someone else is about to make a huge mistake.

Still, Matt ignored her.

"Here, Bounty." He introduced her to the object and started 'fetch.'

As Bounty ran after the ball and picked it up. Jess was, for half a second, scared she was about to swallow her words. Then, instead of completing her run back to the men, Bounty plonked herself on the floor and started to tear into the ball.

"Told ya so."

* * *

><p>Just a little'un to remind you that I'm still here :)<p>

Sorry that Marianne has not be resolved as of yet. I know you guys are keen on it! :)

Let me know what you think.

Thank you my lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to Sweets and Charades who today reviewed _every chapter of Line Of Sight_ and yesterday read and reviewed _**MY NEW STORY "Another Day"**_ *hint hint nudge nudge* as well as all of Uniform What Now? We're Not Disposable, Stereotypical Rom Com Cliches and 32 Things You Didn't Know About Captain Becker.

I mean WOW! I can't believe anyone would read that much of my work- actually I can't believe I've written that much! :P

I've thanked her again and again as it really has cheered me up- dentist AGAIN tomorrow! *facepalm*

So here's my next chapter of Points Of Time - also with a mention to BethBecker who's done well in Physics recently- what can I say?- as a physicist I have to approve!

Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

><p>"Jess, where are we? Bounty doesn't sound happy."<p>

Since Jess had laughed hysterically while Becker and Matt attempted to draw the puppy away from the tennis balls, she and Becker had bridged the gap that had been between them and started to talk more closely.

Jess had spent a night crying at losing the last of her hope, then decided to smile, willing to take what she could get to be around one of her closest friends and biggest crushes. It was true, Jess still went through short patches of times, a day or two here and there, when she didn't want to see Becker, didn't want to talk to him or help him. But she did, still Jess ensured either she, or Matt or Emily, had checked that he had a clean stock of clothes, she made sure he had essentials in his cupboards at home, Jess still did most of the paperwork attached to the Head Of Security position. Her hope was gone but her love still showed.

Becker was just pleased to be close to her again, to hear her gradually relax around him and sound happier. He was still trying his hardest to gather up the courage to break up with Marianne but so far was still struggling. It was hard, planning on removing someone who had been an integrated part of his life for so long.

Now, for the first time since Marianne walked back into Becker's life the two colleagues, and Bounty, were going out- Jess's idea.  
>While Becker was interested in finding out where he and one of his best friends were going, Jess was frowning. The puppy could sense all the people who were hiding and she was going to give the game away!<p>

"She just doesn't like it because it's a new place for her. New smells." She giggled. "You have a paranoid puppy."

"You didn't answer me, Jessica."

They stopped as Jess opened a door and she silently laughed to herself when she saw that they had turned the lights off.  
>Flicking them on people jumped out.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Becker frowned in confusion as they walked forward. "It's not your birthday yet is it, Jess? Christmas hasn't been."

Jess laughed loudly. "No, you silly child! It's yours!"

"What?"

"Happy Birthday." She giggled and leant up, kissing him on the cheek.

"So… it's December already?"

Jess laughed once more at his confusion. "No, it's March. We just decided to move your date of birth. Of course it's December! I thought that clock Connor made you told you the first day of the month too?"

Jess had, in all honestly, given changing the setting on Connor's home made alarm clock her very best shot, but to no avail.

"I can't stand waking up to 'EH-OH!'" Jess laughed again at his perfect imitation and Becker smiled at the sound. "So I don't use-"

"HEY BABE!"

Becker jumped at the noise. He wasn't expecting Marianne to be there, just ARC staff, not that he had had much time to think about it. He felt her hands brush over his shoulder and around his neck, her nose touched his and then she kissed him.  
>Damn, how he hated it. He needed her. He had tried so hard, so many times since he made his mind up to break off his relationship with her. But he couldn't quite do it. Every time there was something which drew him back to her. Her small, her laugh, a rare display of care. Placing a hand on her waist he returned the kiss before pulled back.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday. Course I'm here. You never know. You might get lucky tonight."

His body tensed slightly. He did not want to hear her talking like that. Especially with Jess right next to him. Jess was right next to him still wasn't she? Then, he figured she had left and he sighed. If he were lucky tonight he'd get the courage to break it off with Marianne.

"I love you, baby."

Inside, Becker's heart stopped then started to attack his chest, trying with all it's might to break free of the chains that held it to Marianne. But the padlock she had so securely attached to the binds was too strong. After a few moments of futile struggling Becker weakly gave up.

-/-

After pulling away from the kiss Marianne had turned her head to Jess and smirked at her. Jess inwardly grimaced at the women's actions and walked away, heading for her friends.

There was something about the women that Jess just hated so much she couldn't contain it. She had never despised someone to such an extent in her entire life. The cow was just using Becker. She didn't want him and she didn't care for him. It was only when Jess had mentioned that she had organised the party that Marianne had agreed to come. As if she didn't want Jess to one-up her. Marianne didn't want to have Becker. She just didn't want Jess to have him. The challenge was made the day they met. Finding Jess at Becker's house had obviously put her bitchy side into play. God, one of these days Jess was going to slap her.

"Well, if you don't do it soon, I will."

When she heard Abby's voice Jess realised she'd been muttering under her breath, a bad habit she seemed to have acquired.

"Mind if I join in?"

When Emily spoke, Jess smiled at the two women. "She's just so… So… She's such a…" She struggled for words, clenching her fists in the air.

Abby supplied her with words. "Bitch? Conniving self-centred cow?"

"Whore?"

"EMILY!" The two shrieked in shock at her casually spoken added word of description before falling into fits of laughter.

"Did I miss something funny?"

They all stopped sharp as the women who was the butt of their jokes spoke. Marianne had seen their giggles while Becker had been distracted and was determined to put them in their places that night. They were going to make fools of themselves and then her Becker would see sense and stop wasting his time on them. If Marianne knew the girls who threw themselves on Becker- which she did- she had the perfect way to make Becker see how wrong this girl was for him.

Exchanging glances, the other three started to talk cryptically about ARC work, pointedly ignoring her.

Inside Jess felt giddy in happiness, she really did love Abby and Emily.

* * *

><p>It's really weird re reading all this stuff I wrote so long ago!<p>

Come on people- 16 chapters of Line Of Sight, 18 of Bounty Hunter and we're on the 8th of Points Of Time- you should know the drill by now!

Leave a review! :)

You know I *love* to hear what you think :)

Thank you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a short-y buuutttttt...

UPLOAD TIME! Loooooong day today!

But yesterday I got my housing for next year sorted! YAY! :D

More of the PARTAAAYY! :D

So please, sit back on your sofa, bed, office chair or wherever- _**in fact**_ in your reviews today would you be so kind as to tell me _where_ you are seated? _The state of your chair_ and if you're really _***meant***_ to be on ffn at this point of time? ;) :D

Ahem- I got distracted. Well yes. Sit back and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Bounty started to growl as more footsteps approached. Becker was immediately apprehensive. With the exception of Jess and Marianne she was a good judge of character on first impressions and there was no-one else she growled at. That meant the person turning up was new to Bounty.<p>

And she wasn't impressed.

"Hey, son."

Becker blinked in surprise at the voice. The last time he heard it the two of them had been slurring insults at each other down the phone; it was not one of his proudest moments.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Bounty Hunter, be nice." She whined softly.

"It's your birthday. Didn't think we'd miss it, did you?"

"Mum?"

"Yes, it's me, honey. We know it's your birthday but your father and I have something to tell you."

"Son, your mother and I have divorced."

"What?"

Horror hit him. Then he realised what he had done. Was this all his fault?

He remembered, through the foggy haze of his drunken memories, the words- adulterer, drunk, cheat, loser: Mother, father, older and younger sister.

Damn, what was wrong with him? Why did he keep forgetting all these stupid things that he had done since the accident? Why hadn't he called and apologised and tried to make it all right? Christ! His family! How had he not given them a second thought? It was bad enough what he'd done to Jess, not thinking about the words he'd said and how she may have interpreted them, but his _family_? That was bad, even for him.

"No. No. Son, it's okay. We're both happier than we've been in years. And we have you to thank for that."

"How..?" Becker shook his head in confusion.

"Your calls."

"Dad, I'm sorry I was in a really bad place a-"

"No, you were right to say those things. I wish you hadn't felt the need to keep them locked inside for so long. But after seeing how you were coping; you're back at work, back as you were before." Becker heard a smile in the pause. "I'm so proud of you."

"How did you know how I'm..?"

"Ah. Yes. One of your colleagues called. She assumed that our family would have had the same calls as they did. She told us how you were doing and that you-" He broke off. "Son, I'm just so proud. So proud that you have the courage and determination to do that. I- I-" He sighed then gathered up the courage to speak his next words. "I went to the doctors and haven't had one drink since the day she called. You've done that. You gave me the will and determination to stop drinking. You saved me, son. I'm not going to say that I'm never going to drink again. I can't promise that. But I'm taking it a day at a time. I have you to thank for that." A hand touched Becker's cheek before he was pulled into a hug.

The young Becker blinked in surprise. "So, you're not angry?"

"You kidding, son? I destroyed your childhood room after that call!" He had laughed as he spoke, but with a hint of shame in his tone. Then it fell to a more serious level. "I'm so sorry. But no." The hand on his cheek returned. "Not anymore. I'm glad. And your mum has something to share too."

As Becker's father took a step backwards as the puppy nosed his leg, begging for attention. When he lent down to appease the girl, she jumped up and licked his nose. Becker smiled at the sounds, glad Bounty approved of his dad- sensing the resolution between the two- before his mother dropped the bombshell that was her news.

"I'm getting married!"

Becker spun his head in the direction of the happy, squealing voice. "What?"

"You were right. Your father and I haven't been happy with each other for years. It's true, I was having an affair and I'm not proud of it. But when your Dad and I _finally _sat down to talk we agreed that it was the right decision to divorce. I moved in with my lover and we're getting married in April."

He was stunned. "I- I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay. I know this is a lot for you to take in. Hey, look, isn't that Marianne by the food table?"

"I wouldn't know, Mum…" He left the words hanging as he was sure his mother was pointing to someone in the distance. She had just thrown him some huge news and had changed to something mediocre. It was something she always used to do at parties and it annoyed him no end.

"I think it is. Are you two back together?"

As the conversation moved on, Becker zoned out, giving polite answers when necessary. His mind was spinning from all the news and he just needed something else to distract him. Hearing another Marianne comment he began to wish that his party, thrown by Jess, wasn't being dominated by Marianne.

How good was Jess to invite her? After all the things that Mari says about her. He tried to shake himself from the thoughts. He couldn't think like that. Jess wasn't right for him. He didn't deserve her.

* * *

><p>If he's going to continue to be stupid he really doesn't!<p>

*sighs and shakes head*

What are we going to do with him?

ooh- ALP and YHLH don't answer that! I know your minds by now! :P

You know the drill- leave a review and virtual cookies come to you! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

My Wonky Socks, are you new to this story? :)

I am very sorry that I didn't get around to replying to all your reviews- I feel mean so I've uploaded quickly- they all made me chuckle and I'm glad you all shared with me where you were sat! I think I should continue this theme- what was the last thing you said out loud? :)

Now, was it you, Cengiz, who was psychic and mentioned a little slapping? Well, kudos to you! :D

Oh chapter 10, I feel like I'm getting to the end of this story even though I know that there's a lot more to come!

ENJOY GUYS!

* * *

><p>Distraction came in the form of his elder sister.<p>

"You deserve a slapping for those calls. Mark and I had discussed what happened the night before our wedding and you were just dragging up old wounds. And do you have any idea how upset you made Maja with that? She always tried with her relationships and you know it! And I'll have you know she's back together with Jake."

"Jake is a tool. Maja was good to be rid of him. And, Ellie, you wouldn't hit a blind man."

"He treated her well. It's just because you two had some sort of testosterone driven alpha male war going on. And I suppose, yeah, you're ri- Actually. No. I wouldn't hit a blind man but I'm more than happy to hit my own brother. Even on his birthday."

Becker didn't even get a chance to back pace before he felt a hand come into contact with the side of his cheek.

"OW!" He frowned further when he realised that Bounty hadn't protected him. It appeared that the dog knew Ellie was right.

"I'd hit you again but I don't want to cause a scene." The man was always surprised by how calm Ellie continuously sounded, even when she was angry or had just done something drastic. He had attempted to copy her when he was promoted in the Army but never managed it to the same extent. "Now, do me a favour."

Becker gestured with his head for her to continue.

"Ditch the bitch and get together with the girl who organised this."

"Ellie!"

"I mean it!" The sad thing was, Becker truly knew she did. "Marianne is a cow. You know I've never liked her. Jess, though, she organised this whole thing for you! She's done more for you for this one party than I think the other one has done for you in your entire time together."

"Do you really think it would be appropriate for me to date my colleague? Plus she's seven years younger than me."

"Seven years? She seems older than that!" Becker heard her make the stereotypical 'huh' that accompanies a shrug. "But age is just a number, little bro."

-/-

"I give you a two-hundred and fifty pound watch and you say that the 'in joke' coconuts are probably one for the best presents you received today?"

Marianne could never understand that it was not how much you spent on a gift but how much it meant to the recipient that counted. He was blind so it was pretty hard for people to chose any gift for him. Marianne obviously hadn't taken his blindness into account when choosing his present.

Jess had thrown the party, promised to buy a ridiculous quantity of his favourite black shirts and told him that she was going to badger Lester until he accepted her request to get a few more lethal weapons- ones that Becker had been hankering after for as long as she could remember. Sure, he wouldn't be able to use them but perhaps, in time, he could do some shooting with them, in the range, by himself.

Abby had, as predicted, given Becker an arm full of CD's. He had laughed at her obsession with music and wondered out loud if she ever played it to the animals in the menagerie. From the weird tone in her voice afterwards he realised that he'd hit the nail on the head.

Becker insisted that he would not accept any gift that Connor tried to throw his way. His reasoning being that Connor had already made him enough things over the past few months. While Connor, luckily, took it to mean that Becker was going to happily view them as his birthday gifts. Becker really meant he didn't think he could stand another Connor-Invention.

Emily had bought him a guitar having found his old, broken one when she was tidying his home. Joint with that, Abby had said she would come over and help him learn a few songs by ear. While the prospect of a new guitar excited Becker, he couldn't help but remember a comment Matt once made about Jess teaching Emily about credit cards. He dearly hoped that Emily and Matt didn't have a joint account.

The Victorian born women also said she had bought Becker clothing. He attempted a smile and a thanks. When it was only the two of them left, Matt reassured Becker that he had kept the receipts and was going to exchange all the items at the earliest opportunity.

It was Matt, though, who had gifted Becker the coconuts, drawing the pair into reminiscent moment of the day Becker lost his sight.

This was the reason Becker was currently listening to his girlfriend complaining, coupled with the fact Matt had offered them with the comment: "If you're lucky I might wear them for you, sugar-puff."

While Becker had found it extremely amusing, Marianne was not happy.

* * *

><p>Pa-hahahah! Woops!<p>

Well let me know what you think pleaseeee!

Primeval love to you all my wonderful R&R-ers!


	11. Chapter 11

I've realsied that I've become terrible at replying to reviews- I am TRULY sorry and will do better!

I'll explain why this is *very* short at the end!

Primeval love to you all :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The argument was halted when a scream rang out.<p>

For a split second Becker's heart stopped. He knew that scream. It haunted enough of his nightmares, for him to know it anywhere.

Jess.

Chucking the watch and coconuts at his girlfriend, he and Bounty ran in the direction of the shout. Jess threw herself into his chest, gripping hold of his shirt in both her hands.

"Beetle!"

Becker let go of his dog, his hands running over Jess's body to find the threat.

"Where is it? Jess? Where? Are you okay? You didn't get bitten?" His words were a sudden rush.

"No. No over there." He felt her head motion to his left. Jess had only seen the creature but it was enough to overload her mind with memories of being trapped in the ARC, beetles everywhere, nearly dying.

"You're okay!" Relief flooded his voice and, panic over, Becker allowed him to wrap his arms around her, one hand ran up her back to twist itself in her hair, gently stroking it. He gave a deep sigh, glad she wasn't hurt, and rested his head on hers. "You're okay. Where is it?"

"On the table."

Becker tightened his grip on her. "Want me to shoot it for you?"

Having Becker's arms around her brought back the memory of him caring for her, running around the ARC and she had started to calm. Jess giggled into him. "Waste of a perfectly good bullet."

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Now you're thinking like a soldier!"

"How did it even get in here?" Jess's quiet question was muffled by his chest.

"I don't know."

"It's just a little bug." And a right pain in the ass. Marianne had followed Becker to Jess, albeit at a much slower pace, annoyed at how quickly her man had rushed to the girl's aid.

Becker was meant to see how immature she was. He was meant to see that she was a child with childish fears. Unlike her, who, like Becker, had never been afraid of insects. Moving to the food table, where she had earlier placed the creature during her altercation with the three ARC women, Marianne picked up the offending creature and held it out.

"See. A harmless beetle.

"Jess shied away from the women, turning her head to face the other direction and placing Becker between herself and his partner.

"Get it away, Mari."

"It's just a bug!"

"She's allergic!"

Marianne frowned, this wasn't going to plan. Then she realised: she could at least act the hero.

"Oh god! Really? I'll put this outside then! Don't want to kill the poor insect."

She was rewarded with Becker smiling in her direction.

It really was good of her to remove it, the blind man thought.

* * *

><p>Well isn't she just the superhero- As far as Becker can tell at least :

Damn that women!

I never thought I'd write the phrase "chucking the watch and coconuts at his girlfriend" - not something you come across every day eah?

This would have been longer- with the next chapter- but I decided that the tone changes too much over all so I separated the two and now it's just this! Next chappy will be short too. Sorry!

Now, you all know what to do :D

Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

It's nearly Christmas which means it's nearly exam season which means I'm going to be procrastinating :)

MORE UPDATESSS! Hehe!

Look what a quick upload!

Beth Becker didn't review the last chapter which makes me sadface- please tell her off! :P

Enjoy this next chapter :)

It's feeder for something GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

* * *

><p>That night, tired as he was from the party, Becker slept fitfully…<p>

… "Jess? Jess, you're okay."

He held her face in both his hands, thumbs stroking as he searched for any sign of ill health.

"I'm okay."

"Thank god!"

Becker bent his head down to rest their foreheads together. Opening an eye as he felt her breath on his neck, he realised the many things he could do with their proximity. Tilting his head to the side as he watched her, Becker began to trace his eyes over her features. A mischievous glint entered his eyes and he pulled a hand to rest along the edge of her jaw line. Using this to tilt Jess's head up, Becker's heart started to beat a samba against his chest and his breathing became heavier as their noses brushed.

All movements stopped as their lips nearly met. The ghost of the impending kiss flittering across their mouths.

Jess breathed again and all self control was lost.

The kiss was hard and demanding as all coherent thought left Becker and he tried to feel every part of her lips.

She tasted wonderful. She tasted of… He couldn't think of the right words to describe it. She tasted of… Then he realised he had the perfect description. She tasted of colour. Of all the things he could no longer see or explain. She was the wondrous unknown. She was a burst of fireworks across the darkness which had become his life.

Pulling back from the kiss he rested his head on hers once more and ran his tongue over his lips in memory of what had just been there. Adjusting his grip on her, he pulled Jess back in.

Gently teasing her lips with his tongue, he waited until he was allowed access to her mouth. Deepening the kiss, he allowed himself to get lost in her. From deep inside, warmth spread through his body and tingling sensations crawled across his skin from her flicking hands. Moaning softly Becker brought the second kiss to a close, keeping his lips just millimetres from hers.

They stayed in the moment for as long as possible before Becker opened his eyes, getting lost in the deep green ones opposite him.

That wasn't right.

Jess's eyes weren't green.

The only person he knew with green eyes was…

"It was just a bug, Becker. No need to freak."

"Marianne?"

"Well durh. Who else have you been kissing?"

As he looked at his girlfriend her body started to shift. The hue of her skin started to grey and cracks began to form over her flawless skin. The cracks deepened into crevices and, in one moment, the woman was gone and there was a mass of beetles crawling over him.

They pulled him down and the covering weight started to crush his chest, blood filling his lung cavities…

…

"NO!"

Becker sat bolt upright, bringing his hands to his head and twisting them into his hair. Why was he always suffocating? Why did it always have to be a weight closing in on him, oppressing him, killing him? Wasn't it enough that he had to suffer the dark? Wasn't it enough that there was no light in his life?

His harsh breathing deceived his body into thinking that he was still chocking and he started to panic.

Bounty, who had been disturbed by her master's tossing and turning, gently placed a paw in his lap, using it to push herself up to his face and lick. He started to calm and smiled at the action, it wasn't a true smile, still caught up in his dream, but the knowledge that he would always have Bounty by his side was a comfort.  
>The puppy continued to lick and Becker lay down again, pulling her against his chest. Feeling the never-ending beat of her heart under his hands, he used it to match his breathing.<p>

Then, together, Becker and the one constant in his life drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Aaahhh! I can't wait to upload the upcoming chapterssss!<p>

1000000 cookies to whoever correctly guesses what happens. - not you ALP you know what happens! :P

Review or message me :)

THANK YOU!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry that these are all so short but it's just the way that they ended up when I wrote them!

A fair number of you made guesses- and you all guessed the SAME thing! Come on people be original! :P

This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who doesn't read FFN- as far as I know seeing as no-one I've physically met knows I write here (It's my special secret for me! :D )- but he's had a tough 48 hours as someone who he was close to crashed his car and sadly died as a result. This is for you my dear friend.

Enjoy this chapter people.

* * *

><p>The next morning the anomaly alert sounded. As he heard the feet passing him, almost hidden by Jess sharing information, Becker shot out a hand, stopping Matt in his tracks.<p>

"I'm coming."

Becker made the decision that morning. He had to take his mind off all the drama that enfolded is life and the best way he knew how was to work. **Really** work.

There was a moment's pause as Matt scrutinised him. Becker looked like his old self again, strong and muscled, holding his -still patchy stubble covered- head with confidence and his fitness was back up to scratch.

Then, he nodded. "Okay."

"NO!"

"Jess!"

"No. He's not doing it!"

"It's not your place, Jess. It's mine."

"If I remember correctly it's my place to say who goes on missions and who doesn't." No-one had even noticed Lester arrive. "You're not going, Becker."

The blind man heard Jess's small huff of satisfaction.

"Sir, I kno-"

"That's final. I can't risk staff members."

"If you're not going to let me out on incursions what am I even doing here?" He spoke forcefully through his teeth, frustration and anger layering his words.

"I've been asking myself and Anderson the same question."

Becker stilled in shock and almost backed down from the fight. Lester didn't want him there, didn't think he was useful, didn't… He broke his train of thought before he dug himself into a bad place. He was back where he started.

Then he remembered his first night with Bounty.

_"What are we going to do, girl?" She licked his nose and he chuckled. "Whatever the hell we like?" She licked his nose again. "Sounds like a plan to me."_

His resolve was made. "I'm going whether you want me to or not."

"I believe that I- "

"I don't care." Bounty lifted a paw to slide down his leg. "Nor does Bounty Hunter. I'm going as a concerned member of the public with my dog. If I remember correctly we've found a couple of civilians doing this sort of thing before. And there's nothing you can do about it... Sir."

Lester opened his mouth to argue but Becker had already told Bounty where they were heading and the two ran away.

Lester clenched his jaw, looked at Matt and spoke in a deadpan voice. "Make sure I don't have any more tedious and unnecessary paperwork."

It was his way of saying 'don't let him get hurt.'

"That goes without saying, sir." Matt took a black box for Becker from Jess's desk, placed a hand on his boss's shoulder and took off.

"MATT! You can't let him!" Jess watched with tears in her eyes as they left. She was being forced to watch over him again. Forced to give instructions which could, if it went wrong, lead to his death. Couldn't they see that she couldn't be trusted to look after him? Couldn't they see that she didn't want to look over him? That it was too hard? She started to panic as she worried, falling into a vicious cycle in her mind, sure now, without a doubt, that something would go wrong and she would lose him forever.

Although no-one was left to hear her, she whispered once more. "You just can't."

* * *

><p>You just can't!<p>

Anyone want to change their guesses or are we keeping them the same?

You all know what to do!

Thanks guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Haha! Some of you really struggled at leaving a review for the last chapter didn't you? :P

HEY! Look how quickly I'm updating! :D YAYYY

Okay- So, I've asked you before what the last thing you said was and where you were sitting- can I ask what country you're in?

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The ARC pickup trucks pulled up on the middle of a street. Due to recent technical and infrastructure failures in the area, the police had cordoned off a large parameter so the chance of civilian casualties were low- ignoring Becker and Bounty of course.<p>

"Right, so where are we?"

The team looked at Becker and as one they all realised what a liability he was. Connor, who was still taking a back seat in the fieldwork, started to describe the surroundings and handed Becker a closing device to make him useful.

"Lots of buildings, roads, general London stuff." Becker gave a sound of annoyance. "Okay! Sorry! Anomaly's not in sight. Looks like we will have to go underground too as there are a number of ground collapses in the area. They've been on the news for the past few days."

Matt took charge. "Jess, can you get us any closer to the anomaly. There're a fair number of building to clear otherwise."

"_I'm sorry guys, I can't get any clear readings anymore. I don't know what's going on. A disturbance in our equipment, maybe?"_

Matt suppressed a sigh. He knew how worried Jess was and didn't want to add to it. "Don't worry about us, Jess. You got us here, we can deal with the rest."

"_Well, be careful. I don't want anyone in the Medical Bay. And remember to drink loads-"_

"We've had _one_ sunny day. It's not that hot and it's a bit late in the year to get heatstroke, Jess."

-/-

They quickly found the anomaly and made to close it. Bounty started to resist walking as Becker followed the other's footsteps.

"Bounty?" He stopped a good ten feet behind the rest of the team, concerned for his dog. He lowered himself to one knee, stroking her head softly. The puppy had pressed herself flat against the ground and was giving off a low keen. Realisation struck.

"Ah. Big scary ball of light, sweetie?" She whined again. "It's okay, Bounty Hunter. Come on."

Becker attempted to tease her to her feet.

"Come on."

The puppy remained less than impressed at his endeavours. Becker sighed. They should have predicted this. He placed the briefcase on the floor, waiting for Connor to return to him and take it.

"What the..? BECKER!" Connor yelled at the younger man.

"What?"

"You just threw it into the anomaly!"

"I put it on the floor!"

"You shouldn't have let it go."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Okay children. Stop with the arguing. Brooks, go get another closer from your vehicle. Connor, it shouldn't have been pulled into the anomaly from that distance. Figure out why." Matt instructed.

"You don't suppose it is another case of two anomalies in one place?" Emily's suggestion, an obvious conclusion for her to come to, had some merit.

"I don't know." Connor pulled out his handheld dating device and had a look.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Becker frowned at a constant sound in his ear.

"_Oh, God. Was I doing it again?"_

"You were, Jess." Matt answered the girl then turned to Becker to explain. "She's got into the unfortunate habit of singing under her breath."

"Great," Becker rolled his eyes, the action hidden from his team by his sunglasses. "On the job entertainment."

"You really can be a git at times, Becker."

The team laughed as Lawrence made his comment from his background position, covering the team and surrounding area. Even Jess, who had felt thoroughly put down by Becker's comment, managed to crack a smile.

"I learnt from you, Law."

The man gave a mock gasp of surprise. "I'm hurt, Becks!"

Further mocking was cut short when Connor told them that the results from the Dating Device were inconclusive. "I've been struggling for complete calibration for future times."

"So it _is_ a future anomaly?" Matt frowned as he thought of all possible incursions they may have.

"It's definitely not the past."

"That makes it the future, Connor." Becker half snapped. Everyone looked to him in surprise. They expected him to be excited about being on the field. It was, however, refreshing to see him acting all stern and more like his normal self.

"_Who wound him up?"_

The team then heard a gasp as Jess realised she had spoken out loud.

"No-one, Jess." Lawrence answered. "He's self winding."

* * *

><p>Hehe!<p>

Okay, I'm out of interesting and witty things to say here so I think I'll stick with the standard-

Let me know what you think!

THANK YOU!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm in the festive spirit! So I'm updating again today!

And you may be getting a CHRISTMAS DAY update too!

*Possibly*

Subject to getting any internet!

Enjoy this chapter!

And HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!

* * *

><p>The team found themselves having to search underground for any unusual disturbances.<p>

Brooks had returned to the team with another closer but they had been unable, despite Connor's repeated attempts, to lock the anomaly. As such, Lawrence and a team of men had been left to guard the anomaly, another segment had been deployed to look for incursions and a last to just walk around keeping their eyes peeled for anything strange. There had been a short argument as to whether or not Becker should move with the core team. But after Becker had snapped that he was useless at clearing rooms and couldn't exactly "keep an eye out" for anything, they conceded to have him join them.

It was difficult getting the team down as there was no safe route from the broken pavement. But eventually they made it down, all but Connor still in one piece. Becker groaned as he realised that the tunnel was dusty, it meant that there were cobwebs and needing one hand on Bounty and the other on his EMD, he was going to be spitting every other footstep.

Bounty was less than pleased at the arrangement. Her pack was moving into territory that she could smell was marked by someone, something, else. Her warning growl started to increase in frequency as they delved further into the tunnel until Matt asked Becker to tell her to shush.

"Jess, we're underground. We took a road collapse about eighty metres north of the anomaly. We're heading… at a guess we're heading south-east. Are you getting any readings yet?"

_"I'm sorry, Matt. I'm looking but there's nothing conclusive. I could take a guess but I don't want to do that- I mean- I want to be able to give you something but - like- I mean…"_

She didn't want to say anything that got someone hurt, they all understood.

"It's okay, Jess. If you can't get any data, you can't get any data."

_"I'm sorry."_

At a deep rumble from their sides and the entire team froze, EMD's swinging in the direction of the noise. Despite Bounty's whine, no immediate threat was shown and they continued their progress.

"Anyone else getting flashbacks to those tunnelling creatures from the future?"

"Don't worry, Abby. Becker's not going to have another try at blowing me up."

"Not funny, Connor."

"Not going to ask Lester for a tank again?"

"Connor-" Becker growled slightly then continued as Connor tried to defend himself. "No, Connor. I was going to tell you Bounty has just umm… Well, watch where you step."

"Eww, gross, Becker."

"It's not like it was me, Conn."

-/-

The team had been walking for about ten minutes before Jess attempted to speak to them again.

_"Guys, I just found… Did you… Listen… anomaly… What's… I can't…"_ More silence. _"… someone… fuzzy… can you… guys?… Hear?…"_

There was a screech in the static. Becker swore, pulling the comm device from his ear.

"Becker, put that back in!" Matt hissed in the younger man's direction. "Jess? Jess?"

Connor took Becker's device from him, looking closely at it in the torch light. "It's not working."

"How is that even possible?" As the situation began to spiral out of control Matt was getting increasingly frustrated.

"I don't know."

"Damn it! The others-"

Becker attempted to calm the leader. "Don't worry, Matt. The men are in good hands with Lawrence. I've told you before, he's smart. We should keep going."

"No Jess, no Lawrence, no communication to the outside and an anomaly that wont close." They could all hear the displeasure in Matt's voice. "Connor, figure out what's going on."

"I really don't know!"

"Well, think!"

"Seems we're going in blind." There was a small silence after Abby's words. "Eep! Sorry, Becker."

He responded dryly. "Welcome to my world."

As they walked Becker stopped short and shot an arm out, catching Emily before she fell to the ground. While she laughed in shock, he planted her back on her feet.

"Heard you trip."

"You are useful aren't you?" She teased.

"I have my moments."

Matt frowned at the banter. "Is it me or does he always cheer up when we're in potentially left threatening situations?"

* * *

><p>I swear to god it's true!<p>

Becker has come up with some really weird things before! Hehe

Let me know what you think! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Be festive and stuff!

And if I don't get to upload tomorrow- Merry Christmas! :D


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't get to upload on Christmas, and since I've had limited internet access *sadface*

Hopefully this makes up for it yeah? :)

Quiz time again: What was your FAVORITE Christmas present?

And, as normal, ENJOYYYY!

* * *

><p>The potentially life threatening situation quickly changed to life threatening.<p>

Bounty had, once again, started to growl warningly and this time Becker wasn't going to allow them to ignore it.

"She's an animal. She knows animals."

"Becker's right. She can sense danger before the rest of us can." Abby frowned, starting to get seriously concerned.

Another rumble disturbed the team. As one they froze, EMD's swinging in the direction of the noise, hoping to get an aim. From the slight airflow Becker figured there was another tunnel joining theirs. Making the suggestion to the team they started to search for breaks in the dark stone.

"Found one."

"There's another here."

Emily and Connor spoke from other ends of the group.

"Becker, you and Abby cover Connor's tunnel." Matt moved to stand next to Emily, EMD at the ready.

Becker was starting to feel uneasy about their predicament. He was pretty sure that if he could see he would already been fighting the team to get them back onto the surface and collect backup. As it was, he couldn't see and wasn't certain how little control they had. It would be pretty pointless for him to insist if they could see down the tunnels clearly and they also had an exit to the surface in sight.

Another noise, certainly from the tunnel in front of him, pulled Becker from his thoughts. Bounty pressed herself into his side, still unhappy, before another rumble set her on the offence. Hackles raising, Bounty took a confident step towards the tunnel opening, growling at the threat.

"Bounty!"

"Don't bother, Becker." Matt had moved to hold an EMD over his shoulder. "If it can hear Bounty it already knows we're here."

"It's getting closer."

Becker pushed his EMD forward and used it to guide Abby behind him, doing the same for Connor. The couple were tempted to argue but thought the better of it.  
>As the sound approached Bounty started to get more aggressive, Becker's heartbeat increased and his eyes were wide open. It was a useless action, but the feel of them being open, straining, gave him comfort. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he waited until he was sure of a hit. Then he pulled the trigger.<p>

Nothing happened.

He heard the gasps from his colleagues as they repeatedly clicked the triggers of their EMDs.

"THEY'RE NOT WORKING!"

At Emily's cry Matt started to pull them backwards. "RUN!"

They did as told, Becker bringing up the rear, his natural instinct to protect his team overriding their desire to look after him.

Picking up Connor as he fell, Becker wondered how bad the visibility was for them. He should have told them to go back before they were attacked! The only way they could get out now was by retracing their steps and going past whatever that creature was again. Except-

"Guys stop!"

At Becker's command they all slowed before eventually coming to a standstill.

"Does anyone know where we are?"

Realisation struck, they had run too far, made too many turns. They'd all been too caught up in trying to flee the threat to pay attention to their surroundings. At their silence Becker cursed.

"Frick! Frick frick frick frick frick!"

He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. If only he wasn't blind! He would have known. He was trained to remember these things. That being said, Matt should have been able to remember.

"It seems all we can do now is walk." Matt started the orders. "We'll try and find a main tunnel and stick to it."

"Matt? You know following a primary tunnel with no reference has as much chance of sending us into the creature's nest as it does of getting us out."

"I know, Abby. But what other choice do we have?"

* * *

><p>Uh oh!<p>

Damn...

Let me know what you think!

THANK YOU MY LOVELIES AND HAPPY NEW YEARRRR!


	17. Chapter 17

HEY GUYS!

So I was chatting with ALP earlier who said she was wondering why I hadn't been uploading so much- I have exams coming up! EAKKKK! Guess who hasn't done enough revision! :'(

Please suspend your disbelief in this chapter and...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"OW!"<p>

The team turned to Emily as she cried out in shock. Matt grabbed hold of her as she nearly fell again, his arm unconsciously wrapping around her waist in an protective manner.

"What is it?"

"My necklace."

Becker frowned in confusion, unsure as to what was going on. He desperately wished he could see.  
>Emily was holding her necklace in one hand, rubbing the back of her neck with the other, where her necklace had pulled at her and snapped.<p>

"What happened?" Abby's cautious voice asked.

"I don't know. It just started to pull."

Connor gave a small yelp. "Oh, that's not good."

"What, Connor?"

"It's just a theory but… if two large anomalies were to appear, they could act like two point charges, causing a strong electric field between them."

"Is that what you think we have here, Connor?"

"I don't know, Matt. But it explains why the EMD's aren't working."

"How?"

"Electric fields add. Having two fields being produced could cause a _very_ strong field which can disrupt the inner mechanisms of the EMD's."

"Well, what else will it affect."

"I just lost my belt."

Abby snorted in laughter as she realised Connor was using one hand to hold up his trousers.

"Connor, I need to know _exactly_ what to expect."

"I don't know. It could be everything electrical, anything magnetic. Or just any metal. If the field is strong enough, or if we get too close, it could magnetise the metals and pull them in."

"So our comms, phones, black boxes, EMD's…"

"Watches… Anything with metal in it."

Becker's free hand, he had discarded his EMD in the run, immediately searched his body where his two guns were, luckily, still strapped in and sighed in relief.

"So we're looking for another anomaly?"

"If I'm right then…yeah."

"I believe Becker put it best when he used the word 'Frick.'"

-/-

"What the..?" Abby looked confused as all the torches flickered twice before switching off.

"I can't see anything!" Matt hissed as he grazed his arm on the side of the tunnel.

"What's going on?" Becker was annoyed at how disadvantaged he was compared to the rest of the team, he couldn't take in any of the surrounding environment.

Whenever any new visual occurrence appeared he needed it to be explained to him.

"All our lights have just failed."

Becker smiled as Bounty nudged his leg with her nose. "I know girl. What do you think?" He cautiously bend down to talk to her. "You think we can get them out of here?" She licked his nose. "Sounds like a plan, Bounty. It's our time to shine!" He smiled again as he straightened. "Matt, give me your hand."

"What?"

"You can't see in the dark. I don't need light to be able to move around. Bounty and I will lead the way."

* * *

><p>As a physicist I am shooting myself for some of the ideas here- especially as one of my upcoming exams is "Electricity and Magnetism" EAK- but at the same time I am exercising my right for poetic licence! Just let it slide yeah? Haha!<p>

Let me know what you think :)

THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE!


	18. Chapter 18

For Elizabeth Becker (Formally Beth Becker) Happy Birthday. I'm sorry but your special Birthday story will have to wait until after exams. I hope to have it up at the beginning of February!

(Now review!)

To everyone, I'm procrastinating like hell! I do NOT want these exams! So, I've been messing about with the chapters leading up to the end of this series and I'm updating this story :)

ENJOY BEING STUCK UNDERGROUND WITH NO WEAPONS AND A SCARY CREATURE- OR TWO!

* * *

><p>Becker needed them silent. He pushed Matt's hand backwards to indicate they should stop.<p>

"Mate, that was nearly my crotch."

Somewhere further back in the chain Abby and Emily stifled their giggles.

"Sh!"

"No need to be-" Abby started to complain but Becker hissed a reply.

"Something's coming."

They were automatically on red alert, too conscious of the fact that they were literally like sitting ducks.

"What is it?" She spoke in a whispered tone.

"I don't know." Becker let go of Matt's hand to pull a lethal weapon from his side. "Everyone back away to the side. Don't step on anything."

They immediately responded to his hushed instructions. They strained their ears in the silence but all that could be heard was the pulse of their heartbeats in their ears. Without warning, a shot rung out, followed by a creature's scream. Another shot and the noise ended.

"Holy Cow! How did he do that!" Despite her normal aversion to killing creatures, being trapped underground, with no working electrical equipment and no sight, along with the fear of the unknown, altered Abby's normal opinions. Plus, Becker's shots were pretty admirable.

"Others would have heard that. Come on." Becker re holstered his weapon and reached behind him for Matt.

-/-

Becker's sure and confident pace had the other's struggling to keep up. Time and time again he insisted that they hurry. Connor eventually snapped, telling the soldier that he was just walking as he was used to, they weren't used to the dark and also had other things to worry about- like trying to figure out a way to close the anomalies.

"Do you want to get out of here alive or not, Connor?" There was the unmistakable Becker-Annoyance in his voice as he spat the other man's name.

"Well, does anyone have something that'll help me with my trousers?"

"Forget about closing the anomalies, forget about your trousers. We can worry about them when we're back on the surface where you guys can see."

Matt pulled an unseen face at Becker's commands but let it slide; they needed out and fast.

-/-

Becker knew that they were approaching an exit to the tunnel system before the others. An unmistakable smell of fresh air, so different from the suffocating musk that they had been breathing, reached the blind man and he noted the subtlety before the others. Two minutes later, the rest of the team realised that they were nearly out.

"Is it me or is it getting lighter?"

"It's getting lighter!"

"We're out!"

"God, Becker! We're out! Well done!"

Becker smiled to himself at how slow and unobservant the rest of the team were.

-/-

Within another fifteen minutes they located a second anomaly, as Connor had predicted. It was entirely coincidence that they had come across the glowing orb. Heading back, over ground, in the direction of the first anomaly, Abby's ring gave a tug at her finger alerting her, and subsequently the others, to the anomaly's presence.

Matt looked at it for a few moments. It did look larger than normal, more yellow, stronger. Even as he looked it seemed to grow in size.

"Connor, have you come up with anything yet?"

"I don't know. The reason we couldn't lock the anomaly is because the other one interferes with the closing device as it tries to reverse the polarity. And this seems to be making them increase in strength which is why not everything failed us at the same time…" Connor gave a sigh. "The only way we could do it is…" He spoke slowly as he thought. "Is if we could stop the other one from having an influence on it. But… the only way we could do that is if… If we close them both at the same time." As apposed to Connor's normal expression of glee as he solved the problem, he continued to frown in annoyance.

"Then we'll do that!" Abby jumped on board, not seeing his dismay.

"We're in the middle of London, Abby. How the hell are we meant to organise two anomalies to be closed at the exact same time when no electric methods of communication will work, they're too far separated for walkie-talkies and we don't even know what the time is as our watches are broken."

Just then Big Ben began to chime.

* * *

><p>Oh and a shout out to juls124 for being very worried about the entire team's well-being! :)<p>

Reviews are great motivation- for each review I get I will do 20 mins of revision :)

Yes, yes, I know I'm emotionally blackmailing you! Please, please, _please_, pay up!

Thanks my wonderful readers!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay guys, here's the deal.

I have this chapter and ONE MORE of this story and I would LOVE to reach 300 reviews for it. So, with all the people who have this on alerts/ favourites, it would be possible if you each left a review on both chapters… Please help!

I will try my best to make these chapters worth it.

Also, you know, exam season and stuff so sorry that it's been so long since an update *sadface*

I am sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The team paused in silence for a second before falling into fits of laughter.<p>

"Nice timing there, Conn!" Abby grinned.

"So what shall we say, Matt? Next time the clock chimes we lock the anomalies?"

"Well, we need to get a closing device back here first. But yes, Connor."

"WAIT!" They looked at Becker. "If it doesn't work first time we keep trying until it does."

"If it doesn't work, then the plan failed and it doesn't work and we will have to think of something else." Abby frowned.

"If it doesn't work, it could be that they didn't close it at the same time. Have someone sit by the device so there's no rushing and hit the button on the second chime, if you try to anticipate the first you'll get it wrong."

"Makes sense. We'll do that, Becker." Connor smiled, happy that the soldier had filled in a possible mistake.

"Great." Matt frowned. "I'm guessing we're north of where we started. Abby, Em, see if you can get back to the first anomaly and get another closing device. Bring some soldiers back too. Tell Lawrence what we're planning. I want him to be the one closing it. Understand?"

"Sure." The girls smiled and left.

"That means it's up to us to check these buildings for any creatures. I'd like to have you and Bounty with me… but I think I should keep an eye on Connor; he's coming with me. "

Becker smirked as Connor gave an offended laugh. Matt was attempting to lift his mood and the other men weren't going to discourage it.

"Don't you worry, Lover-pie, Bounty and I can guard the anomaly. I don't think she's willing to let it out of her sight."

The second before the others left Becker remembered something of the most importance. "WAIT!" The other men turned at his shout. "You have no weapons." He produced one of his guns and held it out in the direction of Matt, waiting until it had been collected before wishing them well. "Be careful."

"You too."

Bounty lay flat on the ground as Matt and Connor left, softly growing at the anomaly. Becker crouched down next to her, half wanting to sit and comfort her, but unable to relax due to the threat.

After a few minutes, Becker started to think, his senses kept 'watch' of his surroundings but he allowed his mind to drift. It was peaceful, for the first time in so long. There was nothing to distract him, no Marianne over for an evening in on the couch, no Jess and her confusing changes in demeanour, no work at the ARC.

It was quiet.

A small smile crossed his face. When he was out in the field he felt… he felt alive. He felt like he wasn't stuck in the monotony of a life lived by the book; get up, go to work, come home, sit with the girlfriend, go to bed and wait to repeat it all again the next day. There was the adrenaline rush, such that he hadn't felt before. The feel of the drug pumping through his body as he had shot the creature was better than he had remembered. It was like, once again, his lack of sight had opened up another wonder of his own body and he felt invincible.

In those few minutes of precious silence, punctuated by Bounty Hunter's soft breathing, Becker felt as though nothing in his life was unfixable. His blindness opened up other realms which no-one else had the privilege of discovering, Marianne's complaints seemed insignificant, if he just felt like he did now, nothing Marianne could say in one of her callous moments could upset him and Jess's interesting behaviour would soon pass, he was sure.

The soldier was still reflecting on how much difference the single trip out had made him feel when he picked up the sound of a team of soldiers returning.  
>He gave Bounty a last pat on the head before standing and relieving the strain from his legs. He shuffled his weight from one to the other as he stretched them trying to ease out any cramps. When he was certain that the approaching team was close enough he called out.<p>

"Brooks, Evans, Pope, West, Knowles, Smith." He nodded to each of the soldiers in turn and schooled his expression from a smile as they answered, showing he had predicted each person perfectly by their footfall. He was happy with the number Lawrence has sent, knowing that having to divide a team was always a chore. Abby and Emily walked to the side.

Evans quickly set to work setting up the locking device a good distance from the anomaly, while Brooks ordered two of the other men to stay and the remaining to follow him in search of Matt and Connor, having already been filled in on the situation by the girls. As the three men left in the direction indicated to them by Becker, Matt and Connor appeared from a building, having seen them from a window.

Grouping together to re-order themselves under Matt's command they began a much more organised operation, searching the area with discipline, ruling out one area before starting another, as opposed to Matt and Connor's previous method of making as much noise as possible and hoping to attract a creature's attention, if there were any.

Becker remained at the anomaly site with Emily, Brooks and Pope. Matt, it seemed, wanted Becker locking this anomaly while Lawrence attempted the other. He chose the friends, not because he believed that their relationship would make it more likely for their plan to work and help them close the anomalies at the same time, but because he thought their mental aptitudes were similar and therefore their personal choices on when to close the anomaly with reference to the chiming of Big Ben would increase the chances of their plan working.

The next time the clock chimed Becker tensed at the machine, the others watched in anticipation as he held a finger over the final button needed to lock the anomaly, the main sequence having been entered by Connor. As the second bell rung out Becker hit the key. The anomaly fluctuated as the magnetic fields applied to it competed for domination. The field set up but the two anomalies won over and the anomaly remained. The locking device whirred as it struggled to complete its goal, threatening to overheat. Unsure of which buttons to press, Becker gestured at the machine to the surrounding men in the hope that one of them would know what to do. Brooks jogged over and hit a couple of keys, stopping the process and saving the device from blowing a circuit.

In the fifteen minutes from Big Ben's most recent chime to the second attempt at locking the anomalies, Matt and his team of men returned proclaiming that the surrounding area was all clear. They all waited with bated breath as once more Becker hit the key. For the second time they watched as the anomaly fluctuated in size and once more it didn't close. Connor, this time, initiated the end sequence and started to observe the changing anomaly.

"It looks smaller, Conn."

"It is." The scientist frowned as he looked at it. A sudden realisation crossed his face. "Our closing device is interrupting with the field, weakening it and by effect weakening both the anomalies effect on the other."

As one, each soldier and core team member turned their heads to Connor with blank expressions.

"They aren't building each other up as they were before!" He sounded exasperated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you see what this means?" Connor gave them no time to reply. "We may not have to close them at the same time after this next go! They'll be so weak that they'll be like normal anomalies again!"

* * *

><p>Yahoo!<p>

Okay, to be honest I had planned on them managing to close it at the same time... but there are *way* too many variables for a physicist like me to be happy with it actually working!

So I thought... Lesser of to evils :P

Let me know what you think!

Thank you in advance my lovelies!


	20. Chapter 20

Wow! Thank you guys! It looks like we are going to break the 300 barrier! It means a lot to me that you made the effort! :)

This chapter is ABYSMALLY short! But it's an end of story chapter so it will look longer due to the thanks you know I always give at the end.

Happy Birthday to a special, lovely reader- you know who you are. And may I say, your birthday is the anniversary of the largest snowflake (It was 38cm/ 15in in diameter. Google told me!)

As it's the last chapter, I believe it's customary for me to steal one of YouHaveLovelyHair's disclaimers, however, this time I'm not going to steal one from her but...

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, if I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction, I'd be making sure the next series was up as soon as. I do however have Ben Mansfield here more than ready "Drop and give me twenty" ;)

For the last time - at this point in time (See what I did there?) - ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Jess sat at the ADD, Lester behind her shoulder. They had lost complete contact with the main ARC team three hours previous, moments after Jess discovered a second anomaly and, despite Jess's best efforts, no information regarding them could be found.<p>

The sound of the lifts had the pair turn from blankly watching the screens.

"YOU'RE OKAY!"

Jess leapt from her chair and sprinted the distance to her team, launching herself at Becker. The blind man stumbled backwards before regaining his footing and wrapping his free arm around the girl to steady them both.

"Um. Yes we are, Jess."

The girl extracted her arms from his neck and blushed profusely.

"We lost you all. Your comms, black boxes, everything. I tried phoning again and again but it went straight to voicemail. I couldn't get anything from CCTV or traffic cameras or anything… What happened?"

While she spoke, Lester joined the group.

"Yes, please, delight us with the tale of how you managed to break thousands of pounds worth of equipment on a simple incursion."

The team exchanged glances, minus Becker.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower. Coming, Emily?" Abby started to back up and the two girls quickly left, eager to shed their dirty clothes.

"I need to document this while I still remember." Connor also left.

Becker frowned. That meant it was just himself and Matt facing the boss. "I probably need to give Bounty a good brush down…"

"No you don't!" Lester stopped him before he had a chance to escape. "You are supposed to be a Captain."

Becker debating telling Lester that the breakage wasn't due to him but figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to annoy the man further.

"I told you that you were not taking part in that mission. You disobeyed me and as such I had to put up with Miss Parker constantly worrying in my ear for over three hours. If you ever disobey a direct order from me again I will have you legally banned from the ARC."

"Lester, if it weren't for Becker we'd be dead."

At Matt's interruption Jess gasped and Lester glared, preparing a sarcastic retort. Bounty, meanwhile, was under the impression that Lester had an attitude problem and jumped up at him to try to cheer him up.

Lester, on the other hand, was not in the mood to be cheered up - precisely why Bounty wanted to help- and did not appreciate the girl's muddy and cobweb covered paws making contact with his suit and most definitely wasn't pleased when she jumped higher, attempting to reach his face which was, of course, far out of the dog's reach.

As Lester yelled in annoyance, Becker could have sworn he heard Jess fight back a giggle while calling the puppy back. Bounty refused until Becker ordered her down.

"I believe we were just agreeing that Bounty requires a brush, sir?" The innocent tone in Becker's voice and the typical tilt of his head while still maintaining 'soldier pose', had one of Jess's giggles escape and Matt's eyes sparkle with a hidden smile.

"Then why are you still here?" Lester waved his arms is a 'shoo' motion, ignoring the fact Becker couldn't see.

As Becker left the hub, his dirt covered dog following, he couldn't help but feel happy. Okay, so he would have been utterly useless if they hadn't been stuck in the dark. And, yes, there had been a life threatening situation and a couple of anomalies that wouldn't close. On top of that they had broken hundreds of thousands of pounds worth of electronics, including the SUV's- Becker heard the faint cry of outrage as Matt divulged _that_ piece of information. But that was just detail. He and Bounty Hunter had saved them. They had closed the anomalies, ensured no casualties and returned home perfectly muddy and safe. Just like in the good old days.

Becker smiled into his darkness.

He was back.

* * *

><p>End of story three! Let me know what you think!<p>

And don't you worry your pretty little fandom heads over it, there will be another story starting soon. Watch out for **Back To Normal**. It will, like the previous, follow on directly from this story. :)

And now to thanks! Firstly to Beth Becker, SAndyLee Potts, Cengiz and YouHaveLovelyHair for reviewing each chapter!  
>Special thanks to SveaR and Jet Becker, both of whom reviewed every single chapter they had missed in one sitting! O.o<p>

Everyone who's reviewed: pinkcat4569, SolarLunar, JustEllee, Katy-alice Cullen, cc-charl, My Wonky Socks, MouseyJayne, juls124, Primevalfan32, Heyarandomgal, BlackBulletButterfly, Mountiegirl, WildGypsyWoman12, BrightBlues123, Prawn Crackers, Esmerelda Diana Parker, Simpa007, MissGracieKathy, mijo54, Beccat968, we've got an anomaly, Xynostaph, LjonGlosoli, primevalyank and last but not least, OllyAnderson.

Then everyone who had this as a fave but didn't review: GODISAWESOME, The Sheep Of Destiny, When the Wind Stands Fair.

And those who had this on alerts and haven't been mentioned already: Cehsja, DIDIMIL, Kedern, maggiegurl, malluu, Spontaneouschocolaterabbits, TipsyLady, wormhole physics 101

Thanks also to anyone who reviewed anonymously, although I'd love to be able to mention you by name. And also anyone else who has read this much! Member of non member of FFN!

I am very sorry if I have missed anyone, or have any of this wrong but this part of the AN took me longer to write than the chapter itself!

I will see you all again very soon with a brand spanking new story! :)


End file.
